


I love you.

by odnew_onairos



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odnew_onairos/pseuds/odnew_onairos
Summary: First fanfic I ever wrote.





	I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic I ever wrote.

Emma was driving around Storybrook on her yellow Volkswagen, she was driving around Regina Mills' house, the mayor. That woman was the first person Emma Swan couldn't figure out, Regina and Emma had come a long way from being women who hated each other to become best friends. Emma knew when Regina was lying and Regina could tell what was going through Emma's head but Emma couldn't do the same with her, she could tell what was a lie and what was true but she was clueless about what was going on inside Regina and now, more than ever she needed to know. Emma wanted to be more than a friend to Regina and that night she was going to tell her but she was scared as hell that Regina didn't feel the same way about her and to loose that beautiful friendship.  
Emma finally stopped at Regina's home, got out of the car and walked trough the garden. Henry was with Emma's parents so Regina should be alone. The way to the door was longer than usual, when she finally got there, she rang the bell and waited for a moment. A part of her was wishing to Regina was already sleeping or wasn't home, she was about to go away when the door opened.  
“Emma!” Regina said. “Is everything ok?” She asked when she saw Emma's expression.  
“Yeah, nothing to worry about”. Emma replied trying to not run away.  
“Emma, what's going on?” Regina said. In her eyes you could see that she really cared and Emma melted with that look.  
“I have something to tell you”. Emma said. “Something that may change everything between us”.  
“Ok...” Regina said cautious.  
“I may have feelings for you”.  
Regina stood still, looking at Emma's clear eyes. None of them said a single word for what seemed an eternity. Emma turned around and started to get out of there but Regina took her gently by the wrist.  
“Wait, Emma, you mean...”  
“Regina, I love you, I'm sorry but I do”.  
Regina didn't say a thing just gave a step closer to Emma and kissed her. It was a slow, long and sweet kiss.  
“I love you too”. Regina whispered as they held each other's hands and their foreheads were together.


End file.
